ange enchainée
by VampiresXAnges
Summary: 2000 ans que je suis sur terre. 2000 ans que je pourchasse les etres mythiques. 2000 ans que je les tuent. 2000 ans que je suis descendu du ciel pour venir dans ce monde. 2000 ans que je ne suis plus en enfer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1) dangereuse connaissance

Point de vue crysnelle :

4 heures d'avion.

Avant j'habiter en Australie.

Forks …

Il n'y a pas à dire, cette ville est vraiment un coin perdue. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les vampires y vivent.

On m'a dit qu'une certaine Mme Cullen loue des maisons, pourquoi ne pas aller voir, je n'ai pas de logement, après tout …

J'arrivais devant une immense villa.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a pas le moindre bruit, ou du moins hoddible par un humain, il n'y a que d'infime son de pas, pas des pas humain …

Il n'y a plus qu'à toquer a la porte …

Lorsque je pensais a l'action, elle s'y joignait c'était automatique …

Une petite femme m'ouvrit, lorsqu'elle me vit elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle était surprise …

De toute façon, qui ne serait pas surpris qu'une étrangère frappe a sa porte ?

Pdv Alice :

Qui était-ce ? C'est … bizarre … non … bizarre n'est pas vraiment le mot approprier ,mais en tout cas il s'en rapproche ….

C'est … impossible … pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

Je la scrutais de la tète aux pieds …

Elle était magnifique.

De somptueux cheveux châtain foncé é lui dévaler le dos pour s'arrêter a ses genoux, un tein de pèche …

Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle était comme nous, mais …

Ces yeux … ces grands yeux bleu …

Elle avait aussi un corps sublime, de grandes jambes fines que l'on pouvait admirait grâce a sa courte robe D&G et son collant noir, sa taille de guêpes, des bras fins et gracieux aux quelles pendouillait un bracelet guess, des mains douces et fragiles.

Mais qui était-elle ?

Je me mis à réfléchir quand esmée arriva de nulle part, et commença la conversation avec la jeune femme :

« -bonjour ?

-enchanté, je me nomme crysnelle et je suis de passage dans cette ville, j'ai entendu dire que vous louer des maisons … Est-ce bien ici ?

-oui, lui répondit ma mère avec son habituel sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-pourrais-je en voir quelque une ? »

Crysnelle lui fit un immense sourire angélique à en couper le souffle, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin …. Respirer …

Elle était vraiment splendide.

Esmée la fit entrer dans notre villa et lui présenta tout d'abord jasper, mon mari, moi, évidemment, Rosalie qui semblait furieuse, surement a cause de la beauté de crysnelle, emmett qui, lui rester bouche bée, ce qui lui rapporta une tape de sa femme Rosalie, et enfin Carlisle le mari d'esmée, Edward était parti en chasse.

Puis elles partirent toutes les deux pour faire la découverte des villas.

Dix minutes qu'elles étaient parties, dix minutes que je m'interrogeais sur cette crysnelle.

Elle ne pouvait être un vampire et encore moins un loup garou puisqu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon, un mélange de rose et de fleur de nénuphar, sans qu'aucune de ces senteurs ne lui appartiennent vraiment …

Quand soudain, j'eu la vision la plus horrible de mon existence.

Ma mère, esmée et Edward mort, au sol, tuer par un …. Une …. Chose …. Aux ailes noirs …. Un ange … ?

Crysnelle !!


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2) "tu payeras tes delits"

pdv crysnelle :

Je vennais de voir une villa avec mme cullen,elle etait magnifique ,mais un peu trop luxieuse a mon gout ,je prefere tout ce qui est simple .

Esmée, car elle souhaite que je l'appelle ainsi, est une femme charmante, douce, gentille, belle, chaleureuse ...

Nous etions sur le chemin quand ...

L'odeur de sang ...

Une odeur de sang se rapprochait, mon premier reflexe fut de mettre ma main devant esmee dans une démarche de protection.

Celle-ci me repoussa d'un geste souple qui m'étonna de la part d'une humaine.  
Elle marcha en direction de l'odeur pour s'arrêter à la lisière du foret.

A peine s'était-elle arrêter qu'une ombre sortit des bois. Un homme ,17 ans peut-être ?  
Les cheveux brun-roux, grand, un corps parfait, les yeux .... Brun ? Dans l'ombre, je ne le distinguais pas parfaitement...  
Il sourit à la femme devant lui, puis elle me désigna d'un geste de bras.

Je vis à peine qu'il fit un mouvement pour s'avancer dans ma direction.  
Il stoppa net en se rendant compte qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. L'orsque d'un coup rapide, il se retrouva au sol, moi sur lui.

Je venais de dévoiler mes ailes noires, tel la mort ...  
J'étais sur le point de le démembrer, quand une douleur fulgurante me broya les bras en me repoussant en  
arrière.

Je levais la tête pour apercevoir mon agresseur, c'était l'homme-ours, emmett je crois, comment un humain pouvait il avoir une force si grande ?

A moins que ... c'était eux ?

Le clan de vampire que je devais exterminer ?

Mais alors ... esmee ?  
Je me tournais vers elle.

Elle aidait le monstre qui m'avait échappé à se relever.  
Elle aussi. S'en était un, un monstre.

Un grognement sorti du fond de ma gorge, il fit frissonnait les vampires autour de moi.  
Je vis un homme blond s'approcher, Carlisle , un grognement d'avertissement de ma part résonna.

Il se tourna vers emett et l'interrogea du regard, celui-ci hocha la tete en signe d'approbation.  
Que se passait-il ?

Il se rapprocha encore, mes rugissements redoublèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Toute fois, je ne me défendais pas, je guettais, attendant qu'il soit assez prés pour l'attaquer.

Il était devant moi, trop loin pour lui sautait dessus et suffisamment prés pour qu'il puisse me regarder de long en large, cette situation m'agassait, et je le fusiller du regard, l'attente me mettait hors de moi.

L'orsqu'il tendit la main tout en avancant, un gémissement se fit entendre, je ne savais pas de qui il pouvait provenir.

L'homme me regardait bizarrement, c'est a ce moment que je compris, évidemment, c'était moi ...  
Il prit la parole :

_« -te serais tu fais mal ?_

_*... d'où il me tutoie lui ?!*___

-...

-je vois, es-tu un ... ange ?

_*a son avis ?*___

-...

-d'après tes ailes, tu dois en être un ... d'où viens tu ?

_*je repette :a ton avis ? ca viens d'où un ange ?! Franchement ...*___

-...

-tu ne souhaites pas parler ?

_*ah, ben il finit par comprendre ... *___

-...

-bien ...

_*comme tu dis* »_

Pourquoi me pose-t-il toutes ces questions ?

attend ... il s'est inquiétait pour moi ?

Non, impossible ... ils n'ont pas de cœur ...

Alors, pourquoi ?

_« -tu sais, me dit-il, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ... mais tu as voulu tuer mon fils, heureusement qu'Alice a ... »_

Il fut coupé par un autre grognement de rage.

Son fils ?!  
Il se fout de moi ?!  
Comment ca son fils ?!

Je commençais à fulminer en silence, ou seulement avec quelque grognement qui les faisaient sursauter ...

Ils ne savaient pas comment réagirent en ma présence apparemment.

_« - pourquoi ne la tuons nous pas ?! S'exclama une __blonde __Carlisle bredouilla  
__  
__-Eh bien ..._

-elle a voulu tuer Edward et esmee ! Et elle aurait réussi si Alice ne l'avait pas vu à tant !

-oui, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

-ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »

Le blesser, Edward, répondit a la blonde :

_« - Rosalie, ne le vois-tu pas ? Tuerais-tu un ange ?! Je suis déjà damner pour ma part, mais pas au point de tuer un ange ..._

-un ange ?! Elle a peut-être des ailes et un joli minois, mais un ange n'a surement pas d'ailes noires, ou alors, elle serait maléfique !

- du calme, rétorqua Carlisle, je propose qu'on la garde jusqu'à ce que l'on sache quoi faire d'elle.

- pourquoi pas ... »

**houllah !!  
Cette idée, ne me plaisait vraiment pas !!**

**les moments avec les etoiles * sont les pensees de crysnelle ^^**

**alors ? Vous en avait pensez quoi ?**

**J'espere que ca vous plait =)**


End file.
